The Gift of a Friend
by BriGleePena
Summary: When Sonnys cast is mad at her, Chad is there. They had become friends but do they become somthing even more? Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself, cause a dream is a wish that you make on your own. It's easy to feel, like you don't need help, but it's harder to walk on your own. **

I couldn't believe it, just because I became friends with Chad, my whole cast turned against me. I realized Chad is a real friend after that whole Gassie ordeal. Even though the memorial was very Hollywood, Chad didn't have to do it at all. After that we really became friends. I realized I didn't need them, I didn't need anyone, I could be a loner, no big deal. But as days went on, without talking to anyone, I realized it was harder than I thought

**Someone who knows when you're lost and your scared are there through the highs and the lows**

I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set because not talking to anyone was killing me, and despite what I used to think, Chad was a really sweet person, once he opens up to you. I found him sitting in his dressing room, reading. He took my advice, he hated reading, until I told him he should try it. Now he was hooked. "Hey" I said, trying to not let my voice crack. "Hey Sonny, what's wrong?" He asked. I let out a deep shy, "Oh nothing." He looked at me. "Come on Sonny, I know when something's wrong." He said, letting out a welcoming smile. I let out another sigh, "Well, ever since my cast found out we were friends, they have been really mad at me." He shook his head and replied, "That's why you have been ignoring me and my texts all week." I shook my head

**Someone to count on, someone who cares, beside you where ever you go.**

"Sorry about that, I needed some time to think." I said shyly. He let out his smile, not the fake camera smile, the real smile, that only I have seen. "I totally understand, I know this must be hard for you, but I'm done shooting for the day, I won't leave your side." I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?" I asked grinning

"Oh, were so good." He said. We both laughed.

**And when your hope crashes down shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone. When you don't know which way to go and there's no sense waiting, ohh, you're not alone**

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and get some yogurt." Chad said looking into my eyes. I got lost in his deep, blue eyes and shook my head. We walked into the cafeteria seeing none other than, my 'loving' cast glaring at the both of us. I almost broke down crying, until I felt someone's soft hand grab mine. Of course I looked up and it was Chad's. He grinned at me, signaling me to walk to the yogurt machine, I did as told but I didn't let go of his hand. It felt like we were the only two in the cafeteria. I almost didn't even notice my cast until I saw Chad give them that evil look he used to give me. Surprisingly, I did it to them too.

**The world comes to life, and everything's bright, from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find, the beauty you are when you open your heart.**

We sat down at a table across the room from my cast, just the two of us. Chad sat down across from me. There we sat and ate our yogurt. We laughed about how we used to be such enemy's, and how I used to hate him. We laughed so loud people got up from their seats and left. And soon it was just us in the cafeteria. When we were done, he took my hands into his, and we just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. Finally I broke the silence, "So you never answered my question from when Selena was here, do you really think I have pretty hair?" I asked him, not looking away from his deep pools of blue. He moved his face closer to mine. "Sonny, I think your beautiful."

**You can believe in, the gift of a friend.**

He leaned in, and as soon as I knew it, we were kissing. I forgot about everything and just focused on Chad. "Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. Instead of responding I just leaned in again and deepened the kiss. He was the best friend I had been looking for since I moved here. And he's the last person I ever thought would be. And, maybe he was the love I had been searching for all of my life. I didn't know how long out boyfriend/girlfriend thing would last. But I knew, Chad gave me more than the gift of love, he gave me the gift of a friend.


	2. note

**Hey people, this isn't a chapter or anything but I just wanted you guys to know that my new twitter is brigleerush so please, please follow me! If you don't have twitter or don't know what it is, it's a site where you can see what celebrities or other people are up too. So please follow me or make a twitter and then follow me! lol **


End file.
